


Meaningless Meandering

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Day At The Beach, First Meetings, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Slice of Life, mentions of Komaeda/Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: In which Hinata Hajime is not quite himself and Komaeda notices.Kamukura Izuru is quite annoyed by this.





	Meaningless Meandering

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely being liberal with the prompt. The Day 2 Prompt for this KamuKoma Week was Domestic/Non-Despair with the alternative prompt of Canon Divergence. I did domestic last time but I still wanted to just have Komaeda and Kamukura interact in Island Mode and like...that technically counts as Non-Despair + Canon right. Right. So I went for it.
> 
> It's definitely just fluff where the two interact and banter. Light on plot and there are quite a few fics this week that do that. I enjoy those fics since they're relatively low stress to write, especially since they tend to also be shorter in length.
> 
> So here's one of those. Light, fluffy, easy to read. Completely different from the mess of yesterday.
> 
> Please enjoy. :D

“Who are you?”

“Eh, Komaeda? What are you saying? It’s me, Hinata.”

“You’re lying. There’s no way you’re Hinata-kun.”

“Haaah? What? Are you feeling alright? What’s wrong?”

“You’re not Hinata-kun. You look like him, exactly, but—you’re not him.” Komaeda bites his lower lip. “Your air is completely different. It really bothers me, actually. It feels almost—unnatural.”

That look of confusion on Hinata Hajime’s face drops.

“Huh. That so?”

“I’m not much good at wording things,” Komaeda laughs weakly. “But, I’ve had this feeling for a while and I’m sure of it, now. You’re definitely not Hinata-kun. Perhaps you were, at one point, but—something changed. It’s strange.”

There is a strange flicker in Hinata Hajime’s gaze. It almost looks like— _red_?

“What evidence could you possibly have for making such a lofty claim?” The words are dull, unimpressed, lacking any warmth or even the slightest bit of exasperation. All that was truly there was nothing more than an unsettling chill. “Was it really just a gut feeling? That’s so boring.”

“I... I-It’s true that I’m quite the boring, uninteresting, insignificant person, but... You have been acting off for a while now,” Komaeda hesitated, a little flustered. “Hinata-kun’s much more prickly. You’re not prickly enough. Something like that.”

“Something,” he echoed in a flat tone. “Like that.”

“Truth be told, I wanted to think I was imagining things, but it’s a feeling I can’t get rid of.” Komaeda’s frown deepens. “So I really have to ask... Who are you? Why are you acting as Hinata-kun? What happened to him?”

Hazel eyes fell shut.

“He will be returned to you shortly. This is just a mere, irritating blip. How annoying. I had rather wished that not a soul would notice the discrepancy but you always did make it a rather irritating habit to be perceptive, Komaeda Nagito.”

When those eyes open, they are now flushed with crimson.

“I suppose I should have predicted this, then. All the same.”

_Eh...?_

“Komaeda Nagito. As you guessed, while this body is indeed Hinata Hajime, and I, as well, used to be Hinata Hajime—now and hopefully temporarily, that is not the case.”

Komaeda shivered, feeling strangely small and also, when reflected in that crimson gaze, the most insignificant he ever felt.

_Incredible._

“I am called Kamukura Izuru.”

_Kamukura... Izuru?_

He recognized the name. Of course he did. How could he _not_?

“Were you named after the founder of Hope’s Peak? Or is it just a coincidence?”

“The former.” Kamukura’s expression on Hinata’s face does not change. It’s strange, seeing Hinata Hajime look like this but—for whatever reason, for one called Kamukura Izuru, it seemed fitting. “That is the extent in which you need to know.”

Komaeda exhaled. When had he been holding his breath? Hey, why did he suddenly feel so dizzy?

“I see. Alright then.”

His vision was blurring. His heart was pounding. How strange. How strange. How very, very strange.

“Kamukura-kun, then. Kamukura-kun.”

His ears were ringing. It was as though the world itself were closing in on them, the edges disintegrating into black and green. It was strange. So strange.

Komaeda felt his knees buck. Distantly, as if the most he could be was aware of it happening.

“Kamukura...kun.”

His own voice felt faraway and foreign. It was not long until the world gave out and Komaeda’s eyes fell shut as everything fell apart.

* * *

He woke up in his cabin, flushed from overexertion.

“Unsurprisingly, you had passed out due to being overwhelmed. It truly was a folly to have confronted me, Komaeda Nagito.”

Komaeda groaned lowly, pushing himself up with a grimace. Hinata Hajime stood by his bedside, but Kamukura Izuru’s cold eyes looked down upon him.

“Mm...” Komaeda’s lips twisted. “Kamukura-kun...”

_This feels strangely nostalgic, despite being nothing like the time Hinata-kun visited me while I was bedridden after I overdid it on my chores._

“What happened to Hinata-kun anyway?”

“He is merely in a deep rest,” Kamukura said. “You need not worry.”

“Mm...” _I’m definitely relieved to hear that, but—this means what happened isn’t good or bad luck. How strange._ “Kamukura-kun, you’re quite the mystery. I like mysteries.”

“I am aware.”

_Ehe... Is he?_

“So have you been watching us through Hinata-kun’s eyes all this time?” he asked cheerfully. “That’s pretty creepy.”

“I have not. Up until this point, I had been in a deep rest of my own. It was dull but not to this extent, I suppose.”

“Aw, Kamukura-kun... That’s so cold, haha...” Komaeda brushes his hair back, licking his lips. “A deep rest—inside of Hinata-kun?”

“That would not be an inaccurate statement. I had no interest in waking nor stirring, alas such was not meant to be. How terribly irritating.” Kamukura’s expression hardly changes. Even his eyes don’t move much, instead staring out at nothing in particular. It was definitely creepy, but Komaeda found himself drawn to those eyes. “I predict I will not remain here for much longer. That is still too long for my liking. It is boring. Dreadfully boring.”

“Mm...” Komaeda shuffles. “At the beginning of this trip, some weird bear tried to take over. He was talking about killing games and despair, but Usami had defeated him handily and drove him away. I have to admit, I was both relieved and disappointed.”

_But, it can’t be helped. That good luck was later met with the bad luck of Hinata-kun being replaced. Although would I really call Kamukura-kun bad luck?_

“Boring. Dreadfully, despicably boring. Worthless.”

_Yes. I think I would._

“You’re terrible,” he said, chuckling. “Such a shame! You’re so interesting! I want to know more about you, Kamukura-kun! Oh. For example. Are you related to Hinata-kun’s talent in any way? Like—Ultimate Alter Ego, maybe?”

“That would not be an inaccurate statement. It is unnecessary and far too uninteresting to elaborate.”

“What, really?! How can that be uninteresting?!”

“I am beloved by talent, however talent is meaningless. A skill to apply in place of effort and perseverance. A cheat. A means of being exploited and leached by those who lack it.”

Komaeda frowned at that.

“Well, it’s true that’s how many untalented nobodies feel, but you could be a little less nihilistic, Kamukura-kun. To have talent grants you greater capabilities and potential to shine, what could that be called other than a gift?”

“A curse. Should you not be aware of this? Ultimate _Luck_.”

_Ah, **huh**?_

**_Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?_ **

“Such a boring talent and yet it has taken so much from you,” Kamukura went on. “I have that talent as well, and it truly is worthless when I already know what will happen. As for you, it is only a matter of time before that parasite bleeds you dry if others do not achieve that first. How boring.”

Ba-dump.

**Ba-dump.**

“...are you a stalker, Kamukura-kun?”

Komaeda’s head tilted.

“I haven’t even told Hinata-kun about any of that. So your talent—is Ultimate Stalker?”

_And all this time I thought that might be Souda-kun... How fascinating!_

“Consider my curiosity even more piqued!” he exclaimed. “You say you also have luck? How interesting! Kamukura-kun, you’re such an _interesting_ person!”

Kamukura didn’t blink, but he did glance at him, gaze so intense that it sent excited shivers down Komaeda’s spine.

“...”

_Ah. Is he expecting something from me? Someone like me..._

“I can’t help but be interested,” he says. “After all, our school trip hasn’t exactly been _eventful_ up until now.”

“Boring.”

“It’s a little boring, yes...” _But while disappointing, I suppose I don’t hate it._ “It’s a better turn of events than a killing game, to be sure.”

Kamukura said nothing to that. Komaeda wondered if he disagreed.

_Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did._

“It does not matter,” Kamukura ended up saying. “I shall not tarry for long. But Hinata Hajime has chores so I should get going.”

“Oh. Right.” A pause as Kamukura stepped away. Komaeda noted his stride was different from Hinata’s. He held his head higher, and it was strangely graceful. “U-Um! Wait!”

Kamukura did pause as Komaeda scrambled out of bed. In his clumsiness, he almost tripped and smacked into the floor but he managed to retain his balance. He still reaches out and grips the end of Kamukura—really, Hinata’s shirt.

“Hinata-kun’s really popular, so someone probably already asked him, and I can understand rejecting a mite like me, but...” Komaeda pulled out a crumpled up pink ticket from his pocket, presenting it pitifully. “I would like to spend more time with you before you go, Kamukura-kun.”

Kamukura does not even look at him. He does, however, pluck up the ticket.

Komaeda lights up, only to get flustered and hurriedly released the other’s shirt with a choked up laugh.

“Where would you like to go? Do you have an idea?”

Komaeda blinked, gaze flickering from the floor to Kamukura Izuru’s steady gaze. He couldn’t help but smile warmly.

“Ehe. Hehe. I do.”

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon, but it was still brilliant and blue out. The ocean waves lapped at the shore, and Komaeda perked up when he found that particular spot.

Not even a lump of sand remained, the surface instead smoothed. It seems the waves had washed away even the smallest of remnants of his latest attempt.

“A sand castle,” Kamukura said, sighing. “How boring. I am already aware of your feeble yet continual efforts.”

“We’re going to make it together,” Komaeda said, brandishing the plastic shovel and pail with pride. “Is it too difficult for Kamukura-kun to finish one measly sandcastle?”

“Your goading is transparent and pathetic.”

“That’s not an answer! Come on, let’s see what you’re truly capable of! Can you outmatch Hinata-kun?”

“With ease.”

“Ooh!”

He discarded his jacket momentarily, setting it where it was less likely to be swept up by any sudden currents. Kamukura Izuru was already digging a moat with single-minded, almost practiced focus. Komaeda stared for a minute before remembering to fill the pail.

“Ah, so Kamukura-kun’s done this before...”

“No.” Kamukura does not miss a beat. “I have not.”

“Eh, really? Maybe you’re a quick learner, then. Hinata-kun has some experience.” _Though he’s not terribly good at it._ “How long have you been with—in Hinata-kun?”

“None of your concern.”

Komaeda almost felt like he’d been slapped.

“Oh—apologies.”

_Hinata-kun can be a little reserved and difficult—but Kamukura-kun’s next level. He knows how to be amiable, he’s been pretending that he’s Hinata-kun, but I suppose that’s just not in his actual nature._

Without thinking, Komaeda plucks up a shell because it’s rather pretty. A soft, mellow yellow with a pink inward curvature. The kind of shell he’d listen to for the ocean as a child. His smile at the memory is small.

“You are getting distracted,” Kamukura snapped, unimpressed. “Were you interested in this sand castle or not?”

“O-Of course I am.” Komaeda stacks the sand and begins to fill the pail anew. “You’re not much of a team sport, are you?”

“Other participants tend to be a hindrance,” Kamukura said. “It is inefficient.”

“Mm, I suppose that’s true sometimes...” A pause. “And now.”

“Indeed.”

_Ouch. He doesn’t even hesitate._ Komaeda’s smile twitched. _No tact at all, this Kamukura Izuru..._

“You are thinking me tactless,” Kamukura remarked. “How boring. Why did you want to associate with me further, then?”

“Like I said, I’m curious about you. This situation is interesting, which keeps me engaged.”

“Boring,” Kamukura said, moving his hands down the castle walls. “There is nothing interesting nor engaging about such an inconsequential, monotonous, and lackluster means of meager entertainment. The possibilities are all predictable and obvious. Nothing unexpected will occur. It is boring. So boring.”

Komaeda stacks more sand.

“I suppose that’s true. It will either get finished or washed away. Then again, I’ve never finished one before. But, then _again_ , I’m not the one doing most of the work.” Komaeda laughs. “So I guess I really am just wasting your time, huh, Kamukura-kun?”

“Without a doubt.”

He’s not surprised by that immediate answer.

“Ehe. Hehe.” He hums as he tries to shape the walls as well. “I wonder why, then, just spending time like this makes me happy. I also wonder why you agreed to do this in the first place.”

“I had nothing better to do,” Kamukura said.

“You could have continued pretending to be Hinata-kun,” Komaeda pointed out. “You could have just retreated into Hinata-kun’s cabin and slept. Hinata-kun’s due for a rest day, after all. And yet, here you are.”

“Boring.” Kamukura didn’t even look at him. “All of those are so very, very boring.”

“You’re so childish,” Komaeda giggled. “It’s cute.”

That finally got Kamukura Izuru to pause.

“...even now, you are like this.”

“Hmm?”

“Even without despair, without hope, this is your personality.” Kamukura’s voice was low, his gaze sharpening yet unreadable. “There really is nothing that can be done about you.”

“Oh.” Komaeda blinked once. Twice. “You really think so?”

Kamukura finally meets his stare. Komaeda shivered, and the smile he gave was wobbly and weak.

“I’m sorry.”

Kamukura opened his mouth, but he shook his head.

“It does not matter,” he says quietly. “It cannot be helped. And change is not always a necessity.”

“I’m only going to get worse,” Komaeda said, even more so. “I suppose—that really is despairing.”

Kamukura said nothing to that. Which was okay. He wasn’t really expecting an answer and to be reassured would’ve been as awkward as it would’ve been agonizing.

_I guess I said it to Kamukura-kun because I knew he wouldn’t really care. Strange, having that feeling of certainty in regards to someone I hardly know. But in a strange way, it’s comforting._

“You’re probably going to go away soon, and Hinata-kun definitely needs to return before I worry, but...” Komaeda set the shell atop the castle. “I’d still like to spend more time with you, Kamukura-kun. I think it’s because there’s, hmm, a hope inside of you? Deep inside. I’d still like to see it.”

“Ridiculous,” Kamukura muttered. “But I suppose it does not matter.”

“Nope, not at all! Not on an island like this!” Komaeda exclaimed. “Isn’t that awful? Just the worst kind of luck?”

“We are finished with the sand castle.”

“Ooh, it’s beautiful!”

He does admire their unbalanced share of handiwork, and unsurprisingly, he doesn’t feel much accomplished. But it was fine. Really.

“Thank you, Kamukura-kun!”

“...”

“Can we test our luck at the games at the amusement park later?”

“I will win. Without question.”

“I look forward to it!”

“...”

“Maybe you can also help me cook something edible...?”

“Do I look like a miracle worker?”

Komaeda thought that over.

“Mm... A little. If I’m being honest.”

“Ridiculous.”

Despite all that, Kamukura really didn’t protest when Komaeda pulled at his wrists.

_This might neither be good luck or bad luck. Nor despair, nor even hope. But I’m curious all the same. And I want to see what awaits us in the limited time we have together. Hinata-kun, please wait a bit. I want Kamukura-kun to live on for just a little bit longer._


End file.
